Windows on automobiles can crack or break for a variety of reasons. Often foreign objects, such as rocks, will contact the window at high speeds causing the window to chip or shatter. A window when substantially cracked will typically require replacement for safety purposes. Other times windows will have been broken by a person vandalizing or attempting to steal objects from within the automobile. In some instances, the owner of the automobile may have to or inadvertently break his or her own window by attempting to gain entry into the automobile.
Many people whose automobile windows have been broken haphazardly cover the window opening with cardboard. Additionally, an adhesive such as duct tape is usually applied to the cardboard and a portion of the automobile surrounding the window opening. Such a solution is not very practical, particularly in wet and cold weather. Also, depending on the location of the window replaced with cardboard, the visibility of the driver may be significantly impaired. Moreover, the adhesive can often damage the portion of the automobile surrounding the window opening such as the weather stripping, plastic frame portion, and the painted metal frame portion. Other known prior art similarly fails in providing an adequate solution to temporarily replacing a broken window.
Further, when an automobile window is cracked or broken, it often takes a substantial amount of time before the window can be replaced because the person may be extremely busy and/or unable to find a repair shop to perform the replacement. Heretofore, a temporary window replacement solution that enables a person to temporarily replace a broken window while providing safe visibility for the driver and protection from the elements remains a long felt need of many persons who've unfortunately have their automobile windows broken.